A Place To Belong
by mryddinwilt
Summary: Stuck in the Enchanted Forest and on a mission to fix the timeline Emma and Hook head to her father's engagement party. Dance lessons, dopplegangers, wardrobe changes, ball shenanigans, a revelation and firelight chats. Mostly Captain Swan fluff and a dash of angst.** Spoilers for Season 3 including the finale promo and sneak peak (#1). Switching POVs
1. Chapter 1

Captain Killian Jones sat alone in the forest clearing. One hand grasping his unopened flask, the other grasping his chin. Emma was taking too long and worry was rising in his chest. He had disagreed with her plan to consult the Dark One. After all he knew, far better than she, what that crocodile was capable of. He disliked letting her do it alone even more but given his history with the imp it couldn't be helped. He put his flask away and stood as he decided he had waited long enough. A snapping of twigs and rustling in the underbrush caused him to turn. His eyes bulged and he took in a quick breath of air at the sight of Emma. She was wearing a rich fur lined cape and a striking red ball gown peeked out from underneath it. Her hair was caught up elegantly and topped with a spray of white pearls. Killian took in the sight with appreciation.

"I see you found yourself a fairy godmother." he drawled his grin firmly in place "That man does love his wardrobe changes."

Emma lifted her arms and glanced down at her new and uncomfortable clothes. "Ya. He also gave me a carriage so lets get going."

Killian's eyebrow lifted. "Am I to assume that we are attending a ball?"

"Yes. I will tell you the plan on the way." she said impatiently.

"One moment there Swan. Did the Dark One, in addition to giving you the clothing of a Princess" Emma winced at the word "also give you the knowledge of one?"

Emma looked confused. "No. Why would I need that? We just need to crash the party so we can talk to David."

"Yes but in order to crash the festivities you will need to act the part. How is your curtsey?

"My what?"

"Your curtsey. You know." and Killian crossed his ankles and sank towards the ground his hands lifting an imaginary skirt. A ghost of a smile crossed Emma's face, a rare sighting indeed, but Killian didn't comment on it.

"Like this?" She asked before attempting her own curtsey.

He stopped himself from laughing but he couldn't help the grin that bloomed across his face at her attempt.

"What?" Emma stopped her movements a look of frustration on her face.

"Nothing, love." hastily Killian tried to school his features into something more serious. Emma rolled her eyes clearly annoyed. Annoyed, frustrated, angry, those seemed to be her default emotions these days.

"If I am doing it wrong then you need to tell me. Don't just sit there laughing at me." she said. Killian walked over to her.

"Fair enough. I just assumed that the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming wouldn't need to take etiquette lessons."

"I didn't grow up in the Enchanted Forest. Ball gowns and engagement dances weren't really a regular occurrences growing up." Emma spat back. Killian paused, regarding her with keen eyes. He wanted to ask her what were regular occurrences in her childhood. He knew that she had grown up an orphan, he had seen that easily. He knew she had a hard time trusting but he didn't know any of the details. He wanted desperately for Emma to feel comfortable enough to open up to him but all his pushing had always resulted in her drawing further away.

"Luckily for you Swan I did grow up here."

Emma snorts. "And what would a pirate know about royal balls?" she asked. Killian's smile dropped. Her retort, like so many of her words, cut him. No matter how hard he tried it seemed she would never see past the caricature she had drawn of him. Yet he wasn't about to stop trying to make her see who he really was.

"I wasn't born a pirate lass. Believe it or not I was once an idealistic Lieutenant in His Royal Majesties Navy." as he spoke he drew closer to her, his eyes holding contact as he offered up this piece of himself, this piece of his past. "And in addition to teaching me good form and navigation they also taught me comportment for any and all social situations." Emma's eyebrow quirked but she didn't make a scathing comment and Killian took that as a sign that perhaps she could see beyond her prejudice. He bowed gracefully and offered her his hand. "Let's work on dancing first." he said his eyes tracing a slow line over the curves of her body.

With furrowed brow she approximated another curtsey and reached out her hand tentatively. Killian shook his head.

"No. Like this." he lifted his hook and adjusted the angle of her arm. "We will work on your curtsey later."

"What's wrong with my…"

"Eh!" he interrupted "Trust me, it needs work. Now the first step involves pressing the palms together." Emma sighed, seemingly resigned to her dancing lesson fate.

They worked tirelessly for the better part of an hour. The forest clearing became their ballroom as Killian patiently walked her through each dance step. He tried to ignore the way his skin burned in the places it made contact with hers. He tried not to think too much about her sudden intake of breath when his hand first encircled her waist. He poured his focus into correcting her form and teaching her the steps. They had no music and so he hummed the songs to help them keep time. He wanted to believe that the way her mouth quirked at the first sound of his voice was a sign of pleasure but these days he was never sure of anything with Emma. It was as if he had sailed into stormy seas, all navigational beacons obliterated and nothing but a heaving, bucking, deck beneath his feet. A lesser sailor would have given up but he loved a challenge.

"There now. I think you can convince almost anyone that you belong." Killian said with pride as they completed the dance with a twirl. He meant it as a compliment for all her hard work but Emma's face, which had softened throughout the lesson suddenly hardened and she dropped his hand.

"I don't belong here. I'm only here to fix the timeline. Then I am going back to my world." she said flatly. Killian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could almost feel the deck pitching beneath his feet.

"Aye lass. So you keep saying." he turned away from her and resisted the urge to reach for his flask. "We best be going then." Wordlessly he began walking. He heard her following and as they reached the road she pulled up next to him. A glimmering white carriage, complete with coachman awaited them. Killian opened the door and held his hook out to help Emma in. She looked down at it briefly before grasping it and stepping in. The carriage took off and Emma began to explain the plan Rumplestilskin had laid out. Hook listened closely asking only a few questions before expressing his approval of the plan.

"I will need to find suitable attire." he said fingering his leather and wishing that the crocodile could have given him a magic wardrobe change.

"And we gotta do something about that hook." Emma pointed out. "I am fairly certain wearing that to a ball will make you stick out."

"Aye. That it will." he replied his hand stroking the smooth metal in contemplation. They lapsed into silence. Hook fixed his eyes out the window watching the forest give way to the occasional village.

"Thank you." Emma said the words so softly that Killian wasn't sure he heard them at first.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you for teaching me. You are a pretty good teacher. Much nicer than when Regina taught me magic." Emma offered a grin and Killian smiled back tentatively his gut not trusting the suddenly calm waters.

Moments later she broke the silence again. "How long were you in the navy?" the question sounded casual but Killian couldn't help the surge of hope in his heart. Hope that Emma wasn't asking the question out of idle curiosity but because she wanted to get to know him the way he desperately wanted to know her.

"I first went to sea as a lad. I was about Henry's age and my brother, Liam, managed to convince his Captain that I would make an excellent cabin boy."

"And did you?"

"I took to the sea like a fish to water." Killian said with a grin as his mind filled with memories of salt air and a sturdy deck rocking beneath his feet. "It helped that Captain Nemo was a kind and patient man. Willing to teach me about the profession instead of confining me to the usual menial jobs. By the end of our voyage I knew I was born to be a sailor." As he talked Killian fixed his eyes out the window and so he didn't catch the look of admiration on Emma's face.

"You belonged on the ocean." she said with a wistful sigh. Killian felt sure she was wishing for a similar place to belong.

"Aye. I still do." Killian paused briefly considering that without the Jolly Roger he might never set sail again. He shook his head and continued his story."With the Captain's help both Liam and I received commissions. Then the war started and with it came the opportunity to gain great honor and treasure from captured enemy vessels."

"The ogre war?" Emma asked trying to piece together what little Enchanted Forest history she knew. Killian laughed lightly taking his eyes off the road to glance at her.

"Ogres aren't much for sailing darling." At that Emma grinned, her mind conjuring the image of a large, blind ogre trying to board the Jolly Roger. "No this was a different war." he said.

"What was the war about?"

Kilian shrugged. "What all wars are about-money, power, land. Whatever the royals deem worthy of sending people to fight and die for." his voice took on a harsh edge as his mind turned to Liam and the other sailors he saw die for their bloodthirsty and immoral King. He lapsed into angry contemplation.

"You don't have much use for royalty." she said after a brief silence.

"I don't have much use for cowards and most monarchs are cowards. They hide behind their guards and their palace gates while sending brave and honorable men to die."

"Is that…I mean did you become a pirate because of the war?" Killian paused and turned to Emma. The strange look of fascination in her eyes caught him by surprise. She was beginning to see something new in him and his heart stuttered at the thought. Never before had she shown such interest in his life, in his past. He wanted to give her the answer she sought, to explain why he had become a pirate but he knew he couldn't-not yet. The complete circumstances of Liam's death and his subsequent turn to piracy was not a story he told. He kept those memories carefully guarded. It had taken him years to confide in Milah and they had shared a bed and a ship. Despite the love that burned inside him for Emma Swan he could not trust her with this piece of himself. It was more than he was willing to give when there was a strong possibility that she would only throw it in his face later. Suddenly he understood the fear Emma must of felt when he prodded her for personal information. A small smile spread across his face as he realized his answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Perhaps I would." she said, without a hint of a smile. Killian could only blink in response. They held each other's gaze, each searching for an answer to an unasked question. A bump in the road caused the carriage to jerk and the moment was broken.

Killian returned to staring out the window. He forced his mind to focus on the plan, to focus on the task before them. He ignored the hammering of his heart and the conflict of his emotions. Hours passed and the forest slowly transformed into a city, a glistening gold castle presiding over it. The streets were abuzz with life and the marriage celebrations were clearly just beginning. A breeze danced through the window and Killian caught the taste of salt air. The carriage slowed as it got caught in the traffic surrounding the harbor. Killian's eyes examined the ships moored there, assessing their seaworthiness. His eyes stopped on a tall and glittering mast. He gasped in recognition.

"No. She can't be." he murmured. .

"Who? Who is it?" she asked her eyes trying to follow his through the crowd. But he didn't respond because his mind was trying to sort through the consequences of the Jolly Roger being in harbor. He searched his memory trying to recall this particular city on this particular day. But his thoughts are disrupted by Emma's voice.

"Hook!" she said breathlessly.

"Yes love."

"No." she shook her head and pointed across the crowd. "That Hook."

Killian followed her direction and saw himself, striding down the gangplank of the Jolly Roger. A swagger in his step and a dark gleam in his eye. They were dressed identically except he wore a red vest that added a menacing air to him. He lifted his arm to gesture to Smee and his hook gleamed in the sunlight. Suddenly Killian got an idea.

"Well this is fortuitous." he said as a smile creeped over his face. Emma was much less calm.

"How so? If he is here that means people will know you. How are we going to sneak into the castle now?"

"By having the former me lend us a hand."

* * *

They waited, watching Captain Hook conduct his business at the harbor. Emma couldn't help but be fascinated by the scene. He was a man in his element. Yelling and directing his crew as they unloaded the ship. Dealing with merchants as they bought his cargo. His face would flash from flirty charm to murderously dangerous and back in the course of a conversation. It was a revelation to see him, every inch the Captain in full command of his domain. There was a scuffle on the dock. Someone had drawn a sword on Hook. Instantaneously five of his men drew their weapons and moved between the man and their Captain. The aggressor wisely put his sword away.

Next to her Killian chuckled at the scene, a sad gleam in his eye. Emma realized how little she knew about Captain Killian "Hook" Jones and the life he had led on the Jolly Roger. She had only known him outside of his pirate life, a lone warrior fighting for his cause. But clearly he was a leader of men, men that jumped at his command and would fight and die for him.

Eventually the activity at the harbor died down and soon Captain Hook, his arm slung over the shoulders of Smee, walked off to a tavern.

"Now?" Emma asked.

Killian shook his head and waited a few more minutes.

"Now." He said. "Moving to climb out of the carriage. "Follow my lead Swan."

Once out of the carriage he placed his hand on her back and maneuvered her towards the dock. The warmth of his hand burned through her dress and she was reminded of their dancing lesson. She cast him a look from the corner of her eye but only saw a grim determination on his face. As they approached the Jolly Roger Hook's entire demeanor changed. His stiff walk became more of a lope. His hand moved from her back to grasp her firmly around the waist and pulled her flush against his body. Heat danced through Emma and she wasn't sure if it was the excitement of infiltrating the Jolly Roger or the nearness of the pirate.

"Captain! Back already?" The watchman called as they ascended the gangplank.

"Aye I found a much better way to pass the evening." Emma colored at his innuendo and chanced another glance at his face. She was shocked by the transformation. He had a playful, lecherous, smile on his lips and his eyes kept darting to her breasts. She understood then what con they were playing and attempted to maintain her part. She laid her head on his shoulder and snaked her hand across his stomach and up to his exposed chest. She felt him tremble in response to her touch and she knew the danger of this game had nothing to do with the watchman discovering their ruse.

They had reached the top of the gangplank but the watchman blocked their way.

"Sorry Captain. I need the password." Killian paused and Emma, afraid that they were about to be caught, reacted with what felt like the most logical solution. She pulled on his necklace forcing his head downwards as she reached up to meet his lips. His response was eager and devastating. Emma felt the hunger they had awoken in Neverland immediately take hold. It was a hunger she had kept at bay and denied ever since she had pushed him away and declared the event a "one time thing". But as their lips grappled she felt how deeply she had been lying to herself. She wanted this, she wanted him.

He pulled away. She let out an involuntary whimper and immediately hated herself for that second of weakness. Killian half turned to the watchman

"An eager lass isn't she?" he said with a suggestive lift of his eyebrows. The watchman chuckled in response. They moved to step on the deck but the man didn't budge.

"Password." he repeated not forgetting his duty.

"Oh Aye. Baelfire." Hook said darting a glance at Emma. She quickly covered her surprise as the watchman moved out of the way. They boarded the ship and made their way to the Captain's cabin. Hook stopped halfway there and turned back to the watchman as if an idea had just struck him but Emma suspected this was part of his plan.

"Oh Sparrow."

"Yes Captain?" The man turned and Hook threw him a gold coin.

"Fetch some food and rum from the tavern. We will need some sustenance. Just leave it outside the door we will get to it when we are no longer busy" at the word he turned back to Emma and pierced her with his hungry eyes. His finger brushing at her lips. The watchman hesitated.

"But Captain the watch…" Hook turned back to the man, his face a dark, angry mask.

"I gave you an order!"

"Aye-Aye Captain." the man looked petrified as he rushed to obey. Without looking back Killian pulled Emma the rest of the way to the cabin. He didn't release her until the door was closed. He leaned against the solid wood and his face collapsed his eyebrows drawn and his mouth a straight line. All the bravado and smiles disappeared and he was Killian once more. She stepped back as the change registered and she tried not to think how this sad face had become his default.

"Password?" she asked.

He nodded. "This is a land of magic Swan. Just because someone looks like the Captain it doesn't mean he is the Captain." They paused looking at each other silently. She wanted to make a joke to lighten the mood or at least acknowledge the kiss they had shared but Killian spoke first.

"Right then. I will get the clothes. You search for the hand. It should be in the desk." he gestured vaguely across the room before pushing himself away from the door with his foot and disappearing into the semi-darkness.

Emma pushed her emotions aside and moved to the desk. She opened drawers surveying their contents quickly before moving on to the next one. When she opened the top drawer her breath caught and she froze. There sat a large parchment, its edges worn with time containing a sketch of a beautiful woman. She had dark hair and large soulful eyes that reminded Emma of Neal.

"Milah" she whispered under her breath. She felt that somehow she was trespassing on something private, a piece of Killian's heart that he wouldn't want her to see. She closed the drawer and opened another and found the hand sitting at the top. She grabbed it and closed the drawer. She knew she should find Killian but instead she opened the top drawer once more and looked at the picture of Milah.

"What are you doing?" his angry voice reverberated around the cabin and she startled, slamming the drawer shut. Her guilty eyes came up to meet his angry ones.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just. She was very beautiful." she said. He crossed the cabin in two long steps, a thunderclap of anger. He grabbed her and pulled her roughly away from the desk. Emma crashed into him, his hand wrapped around her bicep. Involuntarily her hand landed on his exposed chest and she couldn't stop her rapid breathing as she looked into his dark, pain filled eyes. His expression changed and suddenly his lips are on hers.

The kiss was nothing like their previous kisses. He was demanding and angry; pillaging her mouth with his tongue. His hook found her waist and dug so hard she was certain he drew blood. She let out a little gasp of pain but he only grunted angrily in response. He pushed her harshly into the desk and his hand slid along her thigh, gathering up her skirt. She pushed his hand away. Everything was moving too fast and Emma felt indignation and anger growing in her chest. She pushed at his shoulders and he pulled away momentarily.

He growled before lowering his head to suck on her collarbone his hand continuing its quest to get under her skirt. Anger filled her body and she shoved at his chest, the soft velvet of his vest rubbing against her palms. He staggered back and anger blackened his face.

"No. Stop." she said through gasps.

"Stop? Why should we stop when you so clearly want me?" his anger disappeared and was replaced by a knowing smirk. His hand ran up her arm to grasp her neck, his thumb rubbed her earlobe and he pulled her back to his lips. She didn't know if it was the dark of the cabin, the craziness of their circumstances, or how many new things she had learned about him that day but she suddenly wanted to be honest with him.

"I do want you. I do Killian." she said almost in a whisper as his lips reached for hers. He stopped and pulled away a strange, suspicious look on his face.

"Who told you my name is Killian?" he asked. Emma's brow crinkled in confusion.

"You did. When we met." his hand dropped and was quickly replaced by his hook hovering threateningly at her throat.

"No. I didn't darling." His face turned into a dark mask. It was only then that Emma realized her mistake. It wasn't her Killian at all, it was Captain Hook.

"What did you do to Sparrow?"

"Nothing!" Emma said trying to keep the panic from her voice.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he demanded.

"She's with me." an identical voice drawled from the shadows. Captain Hook turned around and before the shock could fully register on his face Killian, her Killian, knocked him unconscious. He barely glanced at his past self before rushing to Emma's side.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked concern etching his features. Emma's hand flew to her mouth and she had a feeling it might be bruised.

"I am fine." she lied. Her mind is still reeling from the encounter and mentally she cursed herself for not realizing sooner that she wasn't talking to the man she knew. Killian grabbed the hand off the desk and stuffed it into an already full leather satchel.

"Come on. We better go."

They rushed out of the cabin and across the deck. All pretense tossed aside in favor of speed. Emma was halfway down the gangplank when she realized Killian wasn't with her. She turned back, fearing the worst. Instead she saw him, standing on the deck of his ship his hand lovingly caressing the weather battered wood. She paused and waited, allowing him this moment with his ship. She didn't have to wait long and soon he joined her.

"Now lets get to that ball and fix this timeline." he said.

* * *

**I have no idea what will happen in the finale but I just had so many thoughts and feeling about it that this came out. This might have another chapter if I find enough time this week so follow if you are interested in reading what comes next. **

**Reviews always make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Killian was alone in the room, a lone lantern his only light as he changed out of his pirate leather and into the softer, less practical, clothes. They had borrowed an unused room at an inn a mere mile from the palace so he could change. It was Emma's idea and Killian got the impression that she had done something similar many times before. It was another tantalizing piece to the puzzle that was Emma Swan. As Killian donned the vest a knock sounded at the door, quickly followed by Emma rushing into the room closing the door behind her.

"The light!" she hissed. Killian doused the lantern. They waited in hushed silence as two drunk men singing a bawdy song passed by. As the sounds faded they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked with a bit of impatience.

"Not all of us can be dressed by magic." Killian said sarcastically before turning his attention back to his buttons.

"I can do that." she said approaching with her hands out.

"I got it." he replied with frustration, waving her away with his hook. Emma stopped in her tracks dropping her hands and her eyes, biting her lip in confusion. Killian realized she didn't understand that her offer was offensive. But it implied that she thought he was unable to even dress himself. Unbidden her remark in the hospital came to his mind, stinging anew and reminding him that Emma didn't see him as a complete man. He concentrated on his buttons but when he looked up and saw Emma's face he immediately felt contrite.

"My apologies. It was unkind to refuse your offer." he said. "Will you help me with my coat?" Emma didn't acknowledge his apology only crossed the room and grabbed the coat from the bed. Killian removed his hook and stored it in his satchel before turning and placing his arms inside the coat as she held it up. It fit snugly and he felt Emma run her hands over his shoulders, smoothing the fabric."

"This feels expensive and it fits you like a glove." she remarked

"It should since it was tailor made for me." he responded as he pulled at his cuff. Emma retrieved his stiff prosthetic hand from the satchel.

"And why would a pirate need a suit fit for a prince?" she asked handing him his hand. Killian let a slow grin form on his face.

"Why in order to woo a princess of course." he snapped his hand into place for emphasis. Emma rolled her eyes but her mouth quirked slightly.

"And which princesses did you woo in this get-up?"

"You mean besides you?" his eyebrow arched mischievously.

"I'm not a princess." she said.

"You are the daughter of royalty. Like it or not Swan you are a princess. Why must you deny you are?" he said earnestly.

"I grew up an orphan. I had a kid in jail. I work as a bail bondsman. My life was no fairytale and I am not a damn princess." Emma's hands balled into fists around the fabric of her dress and she shook it. "All this is just make believe. It's not real Killian. This isn't the real world." there was silence as Killian just looked at her clenching his jaw and trying not to show his frustration.

"Swan this world is very real and the people here aren't just characters in a story. Your parents are from this world, you are from this world."

"This isn't my world" she insisted in a whisper and looked at him plaintively. Her eyes held the look of the Lost Boys and it tore at Killian's heart. Despite everything that had happened and everything he had done to show her that she could have a happy ending, she was still clinging to her old identity; stubbornly insisting that she would never belong in the Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke or with him. He thought about pushing the issue but he didn't know if he could handle hearing about her plans to return to New York. He let out a sigh.

"I am sorry lass. I know how disconcerting crossing realms can be. But at least you have a savvy guide to aid you." he replied with a conciliatory tone and a soft smile. He brushed at his suit and began removing his rings and necklaces. She busied herself with packing up his old clothes.

"There. Am I fit to be your escort?"

"You'll do." she said and examined him critically. Killian noticed the way her eyes lingered on his exposed chest. It reminded him that less than an hour ago her hand had caressed him there while her lips crashed into his. He pushed the thought away, reminding himself that it was part of the act. An act that he realized they would need to continue to perpetuate for the remainder of the evening.

"Thank you my lady." he dipped into a low bow and grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his mouth but paused his breath lifting the hair on her knuckles. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled. He looked up through his lashes.

"Something is missing." he said. Before she could question him he produced a large diamond ring and slipped it on her finger. "There that completes the illusion."

Emma stared at the ring with amazement.

"I can't wear that thing. It's huge."

"You must. If I am to stay by your side for the night, for propriety's sake, we must be engaged. Plus this sparkly bauble will serve as proof of our status." he patted her hand.

"Killian where did you get this?" she asked.

"Ah that is a long story and one I promise to tell you but not tonight. Now let's see that curtsey one more time." Emma sighed and rolled her eyes before executing an almost flawless curtsey.

"Excellent. I believe you are ready." he shouldered the satchel and walked to the door. After a quick check of the hallway he opened the door. "After you my lady."

* * *

Killian filled the short ride to the castle with another lecture on etiquette. Emma struggled to pay attention but the flipping of her stomach and the buzzing of her mind made it difficult. She knew how important it was to immerse herself into the culture of the Enchanted Forest that their success hinged on her being a believable princess. She was a good actress. She used to run cons for a living and even as a bail bondsman she often put on personas to catch her mark. But pretending to be a princess in the Enchanted Forest was different. Different because she couldn't block out the soft whisper in the back of her mind that kept reminding her that this could have been her life. If the Dark Curse had never been cast she would have worn dresses like this every day, known all the rules of society by heart, and attended dozens of balls already. But more importantly she would have grown up as part of a loving family and had a home, a place she truly belonged. Instead she felt lost and adrift in an open and endless sea. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on Killian's voice using it as a lifeline to pull her back to the task at hand.

"Public displays of affection are not appropriate even between husband and wife. Make sure to grasp wine glasses…" Emma cut off his speech.

"Wait what do you mean by public displays of affection?"

"Touching beyond what is allowed during dancing or escorting around the room and of course kissing." he said with a grin. "So try and contain yourself Swan." Emma felt a warm ball in her chest but pushed it away.

"Please. I think I can control myself."

"Really? Because you couldn't keep your hands off me at the docks."

"That was part of the act." she protested, only half believing it herself. "Besides you practically bruised my lips in the cabin." she smiled as she spoke, happy to be teasing Killian instead of worrying about the ball.

"He kissed you?" Killian's angry tone confused Emma.

"Ya you were there. I mean both of you were there."

"I saw him threaten you with his hook. He kissed you? What else did he do?" Killian sounded genuinely upset and Emma was wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Nothing. It's fine. I'm fine." Emma tried not to think of the pain in her side where his hook had dug into her soft flesh. She tried not to remember how he taunted her with her own desire. Killian regarded her with narrowed eyes and Emma sensed he knew she was being dishonest. Silence filled the carriage and Emma became aware that they had slowed down and were approaching the entrance. She glanced out the window and saw the carriages in front of them depositing men and women dressed in their Enchanted Forest best. She took a few deep breaths to steady her suddenly pounding heart.

"Emma. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I was a different person then. My soul was black and full of revenge. I…" Emma placed her hand on his knee and he looked into her eyes. She could see the guilt and shame of his past life written there. She wanted to tell him that his past didn't matter, that she knew he had changed and that she trusted him and wanted him by her side. But she knew that admitting any of those things might reveal too much and she wasn't ready to open that door, not yet. Not with the future so uncertain and her heart already bruised and battered.

She was saved by the carriage rocking to a stop and the doors opening. A footman's hand awaited her and with a tentative glance at Killian she took it and stepped out of the carriage. Killian followed and offered her his arm stiffly. She placed hers in the crook of his elbow and they walked up the crimson draped steps. Emma looked around in amazement at the solid gold walls of the castle and the people flowing down the grand hall. She temporarily forgot her worries and insecurities and felt excitement bubble up. She suddenly realized that this might be her only opportunity to indulge in a real life fairytale. She glanced at her requisite knight in shining armor and was surprised by his set jaw and brooding eyes.

"Killian. Smile. This is a party." she hissed. He attempted to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She knew he was still thinking about his past self and she felt guilty for not reassuring him properly. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. You are a much better kisser." the joke had the desired effect as Killian let out a bark of laughter and a genuine grin spread over his face. That smile made Emma feel like she could defeat any obstacle. She grinned back and gently squeezed his arm.

"Now. Lets go find my father."

* * *

**Thanks for the favorites and follows guys! It pumped me up, well that and the new promo pictures! I now must write a dance scene so I guess this will be a three parter. So check back for that in the next few days. Reviews make my day so thanks to those who already put a smile on my face!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Did I rewrite the beginning of this so it would go with the Sneek Peak? Yep and I am not even sorry!**

* * *

Killian dropped the invitation the crocodile had provided on the gold platter before leading Emma further into the ballroom.

"Just when I thought the clothes here couldn't get any worse." Emma said in a hushed whisper. Killian knew she had been struggling to walk in the plush carpet.

"You might not be able to move Swan. But you cut quite the figure in that dress." He attempted to reassure her with his compliment and was surprised when she didn't roll her eyes. Instead she ducked her head slightly and gave a small smile. Killian knew that such a small gesture shouldn't have the power to make him so happy but it did. He was so distracted by Emma that the rich voice took him by surprise.

"Greetings! I am King Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honor to welcome into my home?" Killian only vaguely heard the king because just then the memory hit him.

He felt a vague buzzing sensation and a slight pain behind his left ear and suddenly he remembered. Finding Emma in his cabin, her apology, his assumption that she was a gift from his men, their kiss, her whispered declaration, and finally seeing his own fist flying at his face. All of it burned brightly in his mind at that moment. Killian struggled to stay in the present.

"I am… Prince…uh…" he couldn't remember his carefully crafted alias, his mind was too busy processing his new memories. Luckily Emma noticed his delay and spoke for him.

"Charles. Prince Charles. And I'm Princess…Leia." Killian forced a grin as the new memories began settling into his mind and blending with his other memories.

"An honor to have you both." Midas replied before bowing and turning to his herald "Announce Prince Charles and Princess Leia." Then he turned back to them "Please enjoy the hospitality of my home." he gestured with his hand and Killian led Emma further into the ballroom.

As the herald announce their arrival Killian lifted his hand to his head as if he could identify where the memory had entered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Emma asked from his side. He looked down at her and heard her voice echoing from his new/old memory "I do want you. I do Killian." It was whispered with such warmth and desire that it brought color to his cheek and sent his brain spinning.

"It's nothing love." he said knowing now was not the time to discuss the arrival of his new memories. The orchestra started to play and there was a commotion as couples prepared to dance.

Emma gave him a disbelieving look before scanning the room. Her eyes lit up with recognition and she leaned in to Killian.

"That's Katherine. Katherine Nolan. David's wife, er cursed wife." Killian looked at the woman and vaguely recognized her from the baby naming celebration at Granny's. Which was both two days ago and 30 years in the future.

"Ah. Well here she is Princess Abigail. Which means your father should be near by." he said. Emma began craning her neck trying to spot David's blonde hair. Killian leaned in to whisper.

"You look suspicious darling." He said while handing her a glass of wine. Emma stopped looking and accepted the wine. She drank it quickly. "Relax. It's his engagement party. He will be here." Killian reassured her.

Emma nodded and took a deep breath to steady herself. Killian's eyes darted around the room noting coats of ams and the various couples in attendance. He saw several people glancing their way evaluating their dress and jewels. He was sure if they didn't move they would soon be bombarded by social climbers. There was a lull in the music and couples moved on and off the floor. Emma downed another glass of wine before turning to him.

"Let's dance." she said impatiently and Killian felt like she had read his mind. He gave a slight bow of his head before leading her out to the dance floor. As they separated to stand opposite each other for the beginning of the dance he saw the worry in her eyes.

He leaned back toward her "Focus on me. Let everything else go and just focus on me." she gave him a small tight nod and then the music started. The first few steps of the dance were done at arms length. Killian kept his eyes on Emma and an encouraging smile on his face. Her nerves faded with each successful step and when they finally came close enough to talk she was smiling broadly. Killian's hand slid around her waist drawing her even closer for the next part of the dance.

"This is fun." she said, surprise evident in her voice. Killian chuckled.

"It is supposed to be enjoyable."

"I know. I just thought it would be stuffy and awkward. Like a middle school dance."

"Middle school dance?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow. She giggled.

"I love your eyebrows." she said not answering his question. Her statement made the aforementioned eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." she said. He shook his head and laughed. King Midas's wine must be more potent than he realized; he would have to monitor her intake. He went down on one knee and lifted his arm so she could promenade around him. When he arose he pulled her back into his arms and was only a little surprised when she closed the small amount of space between them. He wanted to speak, to say something that would make the moment perfect, but given his recent track record with Emma he wasn't sure what to say. Instead he held her close and smiled trying to convey the bursting of his heart and his desire to never let her go. She held his gaze and he thought he saw some of his own feelings reflected back at him. Again he heard her breathy declaration "I do want you." echoing in his memory and his heart clenched with hope.

When he arrived in New York City his hope had burned bright. He was about to reunite with Emma and after a year of separation he had realized that she was his True Love. Then he found her and instead of having his hope justified it began to be torn apart. First his kiss failed to bring back her memories and Killian realized that no matter how he felt they could not share True Love's Kiss. Then he discovered she was in love with another man. He tried not to let it hurt because she didn't remember him and had no reason not to find love. But then in Storybrooke Emma kept him at arms length only opening up to him after Zelena had cursed his lips and he felt unable to reciprocate. But it was her continued insistence that she wanted to return to New York that had finally stripped Killian of all but the smallest of hopes. Now he felt his hope stirring his heart and he thought he might be able to believe in a happy ending after all.

Killian was brought from his thoughts by a flash of gold crossing the ball room. He didn't need to see his face to know that the tall, blonde, man in a gold shirt and tunic was Prince Charming. His face settled seriously. There was much to accomplish before he could have his happy ending with Emma. She noticed the change in his demeanor.

"What is it?" she asked. He turned her so she could get a good look at her father as he joined Princess Abigail. He watched her face and could pinpoint the moment she saw him. Her eyes growing wide and her hand squeezing his shoulder tighter. Killian maneuvered them closer to the engaged couple.

Killian gave her a steadying look. "Are you ready?" Emma nodded a grim determination in her eyes.

"Well then." He smiled and twirled her away from him sending her spinning right into David.

* * *

Emma tripped into her father with comical accuracy. He gave a yelp of surprise.

"Oh I am so sorry!" she said leaning on him for balance. She searched David's face for recognition even though she knew it was absurd she wanted her father to acknowledge some kind of connection. Killian appeared next to them an apologetic look on his face as he steadied Emma.

"Apologies. We were…" he trailed off a look of mock surprise on his face. "Prince James! What a serendipitous meeting!"

David looked from Emma to Killian struggling to contain his confusion. He pulled at his gold tunic looking uncomfortable.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in an age." Killian continued "Allow me to introduce my fiancé, Princess Emma..er…Leia." Emma struggled not to roll her eyes at his mistake and dropped into a curtsey instead.

"A pleasure to meet you. Charles has told me so much about you. I feel like we are already acquainted." Emma enthused. David looked at both of them and Emma thought she could see the wheels turning in his head. She knew that he had only recently assumed the life of his twin brother and he was often running into people he didn't know. They were counting on him pretending to know them in order to maintain his cover as Prince James.

"Yes. Well. It is a pleasure to meet you Emmaerleia." David replied with a tight smile. Emma held back a laugh and could see Killian doing the same. David turned to Abigail, who had watched the entire meeting with a bored look.

"This is my fiancé Princess Abigail. My dear this is Prince Charles and Princess Emmaerleia." Emma noted the way David's tongue seemed to catch on the word "dear". She was reminded that if they failed in their mission not only would she and Henry never exist but her father would be stuck in a loveless marriage. Abigail nodded stiffly at the introduction. Just then a new song began. Killian reached out his hand to Abigail.

"May I have this dance Princess?" he asked. She took his hand in response. He turned to Emma before they walked away a mischievous smile on his face. "Despair not my love I will think of you every moment we are apart."

Emma couldn't help smiling back "Good." she responded. The couple walked away and just like that she was alone with her future father.

David held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked.

She reached for his hand and a pain shot through her heart as she realized she was about to have her first dance with her father and he had no idea who she was. At the back of her mind she wondered if Killian had engineered the situation. As they walked to the dance floor Emma took a few deep breaths, reminding herself not to destroy her future with careless words.

"Don't tell anyone but this is my first ball. So please excuse my horrible dancing." David said in a hushed voice. Emma smiled at his air of secrecy and whispered back.

"It's my first too." David grinned broadly.

"Well then let us muddle through together." The music started and they began to dance. They didn't talk much, both too focused on the complicated beginning of the dance. Emma knew she should impart the information they came to share but she kept postponing it. She wanted to enjoy this dance, for all she knew it could be her first and last dance with her father. Halfway through she caught Killian's eye. He was beaming and she couldn't help rolling her eyes at him. David noticed the exchange.

"I envy you." David said.

"Why?"

"Well you are marrying for love. It is a luxury I wish I could afford."

"You think we are in love?" Emma asked

"Absolutely."

"How can you tell?" she wondered her cover forgotten in her desire for her father's opinion.

"My parents had true love. I know it when I see it." Emma's cheeks burned at his response.

"Do you doubt his affections?" David asked with a tip of his head. Emma thought about the question.

"No. I guess not. I mean, I know he cares for me. I know he would do anything to help me, to make me happy."

"Well isn't that love?"

Emma felt flustered unable to argue with his point but wanting desperately to prove him wrong.

"We fight." Even to her own ears it sounds childish. David chuckled.

"All couples fight."

"We come from different…lands."

"Does that matter? When you love someone they become your home. You belong with them. It doesn't matter where you come from. I may have never been in love myself but I like to think that if I ever did find a real and true love I would move heaven and earth to be with her. Because a life without true love is… well it's empty." the fervent honesty and sadness in his voice took Emma aback. She didn't know what to say.

She thought about that day at the town line when she had said goodbye. The way her heart felt ripped from her chest and crushed to dust. She lost her happy ending, the home and family she had always wanted, and it was the most painful thing she had ever felt. But as soon as she crossed the town line she had forgotten everything and the pain disappeared. She had lived happily with Henry for a year but her memories made it feel like 12. 12 years of no pain and the constant love and companionship of her son. Then Hook had arrived and brought the whole illusion crashing around her. She drank that potion and all her memories came flooding back and with them a tidal wave of guilt and the heart break of seeing her home and family disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. She didn't want to feel that pain again, she wanted to return to New York to forget it all and continue her sleepwalk through life.

She looked over David's shoulder. Her eyes landing on Killian. He had somehow managed to draw Abigail out of her shell and they were laughing. She smiled reflexively the ball of warmth that had been sitting in her stomach all night glowing brighter. This time she didn't push it away or deny it. She thought about David's claim that a life without love was empty. She thought that she was protecting herself from heartache but was it possible that living a life without love was just as bad or worse? She briefly contemplated never seeing Killian again and a chill ran through her heart. Unbidden the thought "I don't want to live without him" sprang to her mind. Was it possible that, despite all her walls, she was in love with Killian? At the thought she felt a strange tingling in her hands and a rushing sound roaring in her head. Her stomach lurched and just like that she knew the truth. She loved Killian Jones. She was in love with Captain Hook. Suddenly she knew exactly where she belonged and where her home was. She didn't have time to explore the thought because the song ended and they were rejoining Killian and Abigail.

Killian must have sensed that something had changed because he raised a questioning eyebrow when her hand slid into the crook of his elbow. Emma shook her head slightly and he seemed satisfied. A newly animated Abigail turned to David.

"Prince Charles was telling me that he has information on the bandit that attacked us on the road." David turned to Killian.

"Really? I sent a man out to gather information but he hasn't returned and I fear he may be dead."

Emma knew which man he was talking about. It was the same man that Killian and her had fallen on when they came through the portal. He wasn't dead, just badly injured and being nursed in a cabin in the woods. This man, as Rumpelstilskin had informed her, would have provided David with the information and the wanted poster that would lead him to capture Snow White outside of her hideout. This meeting was critical not just because the resulting adventure would set them on the course of true love but if David didn't find Snow the Evil Queen would. If Regina found Snow first she would imprison her and burn her at the stake. This was the reason they had come to the ball, to give David the information so he could find Snow White. This was the critical moment, if they didn't do this right her parents would never meet, she would never be born and the world she knew would cease to exist. Emma reminded herself to breath.

"I have learned quite a bit of information. First off the bandit's name is Snow White." Killian spoke in hushed tones that caused everyone to draw in closer.

"The Snow White?" Abigail asked incredulously.

"Indeed. They say she makes her hideout to the east of the village Frell. In a tree stump."

"A tree stump?" David asked confused.

"Aye." Killian affirmed. David looked thoughtful. And Emma imagined he was planning to ride out to the forest first thing in the morning. But she had to make sure so she whispered

"Are you planning on capturing her?"

"Yes. She stole something of great value to me and I must get it back." Emma saw the look of determination on his face and she recognized it as a man accepting a mission. There was no doubt in her mind that he would find Snow White.

30 years in the future, in Granny's cramped diner, Prince Charming grabbed his head. His brain was filled with a buzzing sensation and a slight pain behind his left ear.

"David? Are you alright?" Snow asked shifting the new baby and looking at her husband with concern. He looked back at her with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I danced with Emma." he said as his memory reshuffled and changed the events leading up to his first adventure with Snow. At that moment he wasn't sure if Emma and Hook would make it back but he knew that somehow 30 years ago they were together in the Enchanted Forest, making sure he found his True Love. He turned to Snow and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Did I ever tell you how I discovered your hiding spot?" he said with a grin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and the ending left you with warm fuzzies. Okay, okay so there was no true loves kiss but clearly it is going to happen now that Emma is in the right place, thanks to dear old dad. I REALLY want Emma and Charming to dance so if that doesn't happen I will always have this fic. No matter what I know this episode is going to kill me. Is it Sunday yet?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well this happened. Seriously I didn't think I would have time to post an update before Sunday. But then the internet decided to go down and I couldn't do any regular work. This chapter is a bit long...hope you don't mind. =)**_

* * *

The night was dark and chilly; the blazing fires doing little to warm the balcony. The sounds of the ball spilled out and filled the air with a gentle hum. Killian looked down at Emma watching the firelight bouncing off her face throwing it into flickering shadow. Since separating from Prince James and Princess Abigail she had barely spoken, her mind clearly preoccupied. Killian had led her from the hot ballroom in hopes that the fresh air would clear her head. He didn't know what she was thinking but he imagined it had something to do with dancing with her father and worry about restoring the timeline. A pessimistic voice whispered "and returning to New York" but Killian tried to push it aside. They stood in silence both keeping their own counsel then Emma let out a sigh.

"I wish I understood how this time travel stuff works. I mean when we return to Storybrooke will we remember what we did here? Will David and Gold remember meeting us?" Killian decided now was the time to tell her of his own shifting memory.

"I remember."

"Remember what?" Emma asked turning from the night to look at him.

"I remember you in my cabin. Looking in my drawer, apologizing, kissing me and…" he trailed off, unwilling to repeat what she said to him and worried about her reaction." and getting hit by myself." Emma's forehead crinkled in confusion.

"You remember? So from the moment we first met you remembered us kiss… I mean meeting me?" Killian tried to correct her but Emma charged ahead "That is why you kept hitting on me! Because you knew! That's why…Wait. If you remember then why did you seem surprised earlier in the carriage?"

"Because I didn't remember then."

"But" she said. Killian held up his hand and she quieted.

"The memory just appeared. When we were greeting King Midas it was suddenly there in my mind. Now I can remember both the night I spent in the tavern and running into you in my cabin. It's very strange."

Emma's eyebrows raised as he explained. Then she shook her head.

"I will never get used to this magic stuff." Killian's face dropped and bitterness crept in.

"Well once we return I guess you won't have too." He hated himself for saying it, for ruining the evening by reminding them of her inevitable departure. But he couldn't help that hope and pessimism were warring within him. He knew that one breathy promise and a shared look on a dance floor did not signal that Emma had changed her mind but he desperately wanted some confirmation that maybe she wasn't as eager to flee to New York as she was before.

"Hmmm" she said a troubled look on her face. It wasn't a denial but it was enough and Killian's hope surged.

"And when I leave what will you do?" she asked and Killian's hope crashed. "Return to swashbuckling adventures on the Jolly Roger?" At the mention of his ship Killian's eyes narrowed and he concentrated on the twinkling lights of the town below.

"No lass. I won't be returning to a life on the high seas." He left the statement vague not wanting to discuss what happened to his ship. He heard Emma's breath catch and turned to see something flashing across her face. Something he was afraid to identify for fear of raising his hope again.

Where will you go?" she asked. Her eyes latched on to his, shinning in the firelight. He breathed in the cold night air unsure what her question meant and dreading giving the wrong answer.

Before he could speak the sound of heavy boots echoed along the ramparts. He looked up, seeing the small guard that was approaching, their swords drawn. Killian had crashed enough balls to know that they had been caught. Midas must have discovered that there was no Prince Charles and Princess Leia.

Killian looked back at Emma. "Times Up. Get to the carriage. I will be right behind you."

"Killian I can help!"

"Not in that dress. You will need a head start. Now go! I got this!" As he finished his sentence he drew his sword and advanced on the approaching guards. He swung out hard knocking the first into the second with the force of his blow. A third attacked and he parried smoothly. The attacker stumbled past him and Killian wished he had his hook to knock him out. The fourth attacker required a bit more effort but soon he to was lying on the ground.

"All that money and Midas can't even afford competent guards." Killian mused aloud as he sheathed his sword and adjusted his clothing. With a slow and measured gait he passed back through the ballroom heading for the exit.

"Charles!" Killian turned at the sound of David's slightly drunk voice.

"James!" he responded trying to look pleased as his eyes caught sight of a guard frantically entering the ballroom and grabbing a page.

David clapped him on the back "I wanted to thank you again for your information. You don't know how important it is that I get my mother's ring back." Killian watched as the page ran off, no doubt to alert more guards, and the remaining guard began to search the guests. Killian tried not to show his anxiety.

"No problem mate." He replied not taking the time to think through his words.

"True love follows that ring." David paused. "And I want true love like you and Emmaerleia." Killian's eyes came to the Prince's face in surprise and he momentarily forgot his precarious situation. He wanted to ask him what he meant by that statement but just then ten guards arrived on the far side of the ballroom and started to search. At the moment they were being discreet but Killian knew that if they found him he would be sleeping in the dungeon. He turned back to David.

"You will find true love. I promise you mate." Then he turned and strode to the entrance hall forcing himself to keep his steps measured. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the carriage waiting, the door ajar and Emma gesturing to him urgently. He ran the last few steps as he heard shouts behind. He bounded into the carriage and shouted "GO!"

The enchanted carriage was fast and the coachman very skilled. They clattered swiftly through the city and entered the forest. Suddenly the night was shattered by explosions. The sky blooming with light as fireworks showered over the castle. Emma craned her neck to look back at the display.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The midnight fireworks." Killian replied. "It's a standard part of royal marriage celebrations."

Just then the carriage rocked oddly and they both braced themselves. A worried look came into Emma's eyes.

"Did you say midnight?" Before Killian could answer the carriage shuttered again. Emma tried to hold on only to discover that the top of the carriage had disappeared and they were exposed to the open air rushing past their faces. Killian watched in wonder as Emma's red ball gown melted away, replaced by a plain beige dress and blue cloak. Instantly Killian knew what was happening. He reached for Emma and shouted "Hold on!" before wrapping her in his arms. He leapt from the open carriage just as the seats disappeared leaving nothing but a frame and churning wheels. A few moment's later nothing would remain of the carriage and driver but a broken pumpkin and a scared field mouse.

Killian angled his body so he took the force of the fall but he couldn't help their momentum and they tumbled, rolling along the road before coming to a stop. Emma was sprawled on top of him her head resting on his shoulder They lay there breathing deep, adrenaline still roaring through their bodies. Behind them fireworks crashed through the night lighting their faces with reds, greens, blues, and whites.

Emma raised her head looking at him with disbelief and surprise as green light flashed over her face. Killian laughed but it turned into a wince as blue light filled the air.

"You didn't mention that the enchantment had a time limit lass." he chided.

"I thought that's how they all worked!" she said clearly seeing the silliness of her assumption. She smiled as they were bathed in red light. Killian waited for Emma to move, to put distance between their bodies. Instead in a flash of white light he caught her biting her lip as her eyes flickered to his lips. Killian's heart sped up blood thundering in his ears. He waited, unwilling to close the gap between them but hoping Emma would. He felt the rapid beat of her heart and it seemed to thrum from the ground. As he lifted his hand to stroke her face he realized the thundering wasn't their hearts. It was a group of rapidly approaching horses.

"Get up!" he cried. His voice snaped her into action and she rolled away from him. "Into the trees." he said as he grabbed her hand and dove into the cover of the forest.

An hour later Emma and Killian were still in the cover of the woods. After narrowly avoiding the riders on the road Killian had insisted they keep to the forest and Emma had agreed. She let Killian lead; taking his word that he knew where he was going. Emma was grateful for the dark and the quiet. It gave her the chance to sort through her raging emotions. Since her realization on the dance floor she hadn't had the opportunity to evaluate the consequences of being in love with KIllian Jones let alone decide what to do about it. Her most important and pressing question was- did he love her?

She knew the physical attraction was still present, she had no doubt that if they hadn't been interrupted on the road he would have gladly kissed her. She was less certain of their emotional connection. When she hadn't wanted his affection it had seemed like a steady and sure thing; an onslaught to constantly be pushed back and cut down. Now she worried that she had pushed him too far, cut him too deep. She thought about the events of the night and tried to identify signs that his love was still there. Everything was confusing and the swell of her own emotions made it difficult to think straight. Lost in thought she stumbled into him. He turned and placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Snow White's stump should be pretty close. I think we should sleep in this clearing. Then when the sun rises we can find a place to observe the meeting." his breath felt warm on her face after the chill of the night.

"Sounds good." Emma replied trying to keep her voice steady as traitorous thoughts crept into her mind.

Killian led her to a large fallen log at the edge of the clearing. As she sat the half moon came out from behind the clouds and cast everything in a silver glow. Emma looked up at the sky bright with stars that city lights would have obliterated. As she stared she felt a strange sense of unease that she couldn't pinpoint.

"They are different." Killian said a few steps away. Emma was startled to realize he was right. These were not her stars. "The stars are different in every land although a few stay the same. It can be very disconcerting but you get used to it."

Emma thought about his earlier reassurances about crossing realms.

"Have you been to a lot of different realms?" she asked. Killian's teeth flashed in the moonlight as he smiled.

"Oh aye. I have been to my fair share. Though none as strange as your Storybrooke." he said wiggling an eyebrow as he made his way to the log and sat down. Emma could tell he intended it as a joke but she was also sure that he was being honest. She had never paused to consider how strange Storybrooke and New York must have been for the daring Captain Hook. She thought again of the powerful man she had seen at the docks that morning and realized anew what he had given up when he decided to come find her. She looked at him and he looked at the stars. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him. Things she had taken for granted before like how he knew where she was and how he got to New York in the first place.

"Ah see there." he lifted his hand. "That star there, that is the way to Neverland." Emma followed his hand and lifted hers in return trying to identify the same star.

"That one?" she asked. He moved closer, his head next to hers so he could identify where she was pointing.

"No the second one on the right." he said and adjusted her arm his warm fingers pulling her wrist. Emma struggled to breath normally. Killian didn't notice; he was engrossed in his subject. With his hand still wrapped around her wrist he swung her arm up and to the left.

"That there is the wishing star." Emma concentrated on the bright blue star. "It has many different names and different legends but it is the same in every realm I have visited, except Neverland and your realm."

"Why isn't it there?" she asked.

"Because of magic. Your realm doesn't have any magic so no wishes can be granted. Neverland has so much magic that no one ever needs to make a wish." as he spoke he dropped his eyes from the sky and faced her. His breath tingled hot on her skin and she shivered involuntarily. Killian's brow creased and he grabbed Emma's hands.

"You are freezing." he said.

"No I'm fine." she protested.

"I'll go get some firewood." he said standing quickly. "I won't be long." he promised and disappeared into the woods.

Emma sighed. Her mind, temporarily distracted by Hook's astronomy lesson, turned back to her stormy thoughts. Her doubts, questions, and fears chased themselves around her head as she pulled her cloak tighter. Looking back at the sky she focused on the blue star and at that moment she wanted so badly to believe that wishes could be granted. Her heart ached with the need to have just one wish come true. The blue star flickered and suddenly Emma heard a soft high voice next to her ear. "I hear your wish."

Emma jumped back in surprise her hand rising defensively to her face and swatting. She connected with something solid yet soft and heard a high-pitched yell of indignation. Then a bright blue light drifted into her view, just out of her arms reach, and Emma realized it was a small person, a small person with wings.

"Geez!" Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sneak? You wished for me!" the fairy, Emma could think of no other name for it, countered.

"Wished for?" Emma looked up at the sky and the blue star and down at the glowing fairy realization slowly dawning on her. "Sorry. I…I didn't think it would actually work."

"If you didn't believe I wouldn't be here." the fairy responded crossly before floating closer. It was only then that Emma recognized the fairy as the uptight Mother Superior from Storybrooke. She gasped trying to gather her thoughts.

"You aren't from this land. You travel from another time. But you believe and so I hear your wish." the fairy said.

"My wish?"

"You wish to belong, to find your home." the fairy stated calmly.

"Can you grant my wish?" Emma asked. She tried hard not to think about how ludicrous the situation was and focused on believing in the fairy's power.

"You don't need me to grant your wish. You have the power to return to your home, you always have."

"Wait. What? I don't have magic. I lost it." Emma protested.

"You have great magic within you. You have lost nothing."

Emma blinked in response a wild hope beating in her breast. Suddenly she felt a thrum in her blood and a swooping sensation in her stomach. Her magic hummed to life inside her. It felt different than in Storybrooke. Stronger and brighter, easier to access. She resisted the urge to start a fire or make something float. She turned to the fairy in astonishment.

"How did you?"

"I did nothing. You only had to believe." Emma nodded as if the explanation made sense, even though she was still very confused. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions and her magic, which she suddenly realized were almost the same thing.

"Ok. So I have magic. Now how do I cast the spell to get home?"

The fairy laughed condescendingly. "That is not the right question."

Emma bit back an angry retort. "Fine. What is the right question?"

"Where do you belong?" she asked.

Emma felt a flash of anger. "I. Don't. Know! That's why I made a wish! I don't know where I belong!"

The fairy only shook her head sadly in response. "You know where you belong. You are just afraid to admit it. Once you do; your wish will be granted."

"But.." Emma tried to argue but the Blue Fairy had disappeared, leaving her alone and confused in the moonlit clearing. Emma thought about the encounter and couldn't help feeling frustrated.

"Well that was completely unhelpful." Emma muttered into the night.

"What was unhelpful?" Killian asked as he emerged from the woods to her right. She jumped and then relaxed.

"Nothing." she said not wanting to talk, just yet, about her wish. Killian shrugged, giving her space. He dropped the firewood on the ground in front of the log and wordlessly set about preparing a fire. As she watched him he looked up at her. Their eyes connected and he gave her a wide grin over the stacked wood. Emma smiled back and felt a peace settle over her that soothed her nerves and calmed her mind. At the same time she felt a surge in her magic. The wood Killian was leaning over burst into flames and he jumped back with a yelp.

Emma couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her. Killian looked with shocked eyes from Emma to the fire.

"Your magic?" he whispered. She nodded. "You are bloody brilliant." admiration and pride shone in his eyes and Emma let herself acknowledge what she saw. Her heart clenched with hope at the evidence of his affection.

"How?" he asked.

"I just had to believe." she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Killian's smile grew even wider and Emma wondered why her believing in her magic made him so happy.

"I knew you would get there." he said grin still in place. He walked around the fire and sat on the ground, his back against the log. Two feet of chilly night air between them. They both stared into the fire, each lost to their own thoughts.

Killian broke the silence. "It's a shame we can't get Granny's To Go out here." Emma giggled remembering how happy and proud she had been to move that hot chocolate.

"Boom." she said mockingly and Killian laughed. They fell back into silence. Emma looked at the fire her mind turning over the Blue Fairy's question: "Where do you belong?". Killian turned to her.

"What was that lass?"

Emma only paused briefly before repeating the question "Where do you belong?"

Killian opened his mouth and then seemed to think better of it. His mouth closed and he stared back into the fire. Emma watched the muscle on his jaw clench and unclench.

"Is it on the Jolly Roger?" she prompted thinking of his sad, longing, look when they had left the ship. Killian let out a deep sigh, still looking into the fire.

"I used to belong on the Jolly Roger. It was my ship for over three hundred years. It was my home."

"Was? It isn't anymore?" she asked quietly. He didn't answer and Emma boldly slipped from the log and settled herself on the ground next to him. "Killian what aren't you telling me?"

Killian took a deep breath and pushed it out in a woosh that caused sparks to fly from the fire.

"The Jolly Roger is gone. It was my price. My price for finding you in New York was my ship." A day ago this information might have drawn frustration and recriminations from Emma. She would have felt that Killian was using his sacrifice to force her into feeling something for him. But now, after she had admitted the surprising truth of her own feelings, it only made her feel loved and sad. She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't have sacrificed his ship, that she wasn't worthy of that or of him. She wanted to apologize for the way she had been treating him, to somehow make him understand that she valued him, needed him, appreciated him.

"Killian." she began. But he cut her off.

"I don't need your pity. I made my choice." he turned to her, his eyes bright with a fire of their own "And I don't regret it." Emma felt a thrill down her spine at the way his accentuated "t's" seemed to hold anger, sadness, and hope all at once. Emma stared into his eyes and she felt the warm glowing ball, that had been steadily growing all night, fill her body. She suddenly knew the answer to the question and she realized the fairy was right; she had been afraid to admit it. Her face broke into a smile so wide she thought it would split her open.

"KIllian, ask me where I belong." Killian raised his eyebrows, unable to fathom her smile, unsure where the conversation would lead. He knew it was pointless to argue with her so he shook his head. "As you wish. Where do you belong?" he asked with an air of defeat

Emma took a deep breath before she answered.

"I have always been a lost girl. I have searched my whole life for somewhere to belong. For a while I belonged in Storybrooke and then in New York with Henry."

"Aye love so you have said." He turned his face away and toward the fire.

"But I was talking to David and well I realized something." Killian turned back, his blue eyes ablaze with hope. "I know now that I could never find a place to belong because I don't belong in any place. I belong with someone." Emma heard his sharp breath and realized she had to make her meaning very clear. "Killian, it's you. I belong with you."

Utter amazement descended on his face. Then was quickly replaced by the widest, brightest smile Emma had ever seen. And she didn't need him to say anything, she knew he felt the same way.

Emma felt made of light, every atom of her being bursting as his hand came to her face and pulled her to him. Their lips met and Emma felt light and warmth spilling out and around them. She had experienced a True Loves Kiss before with Henry and had even been on the receiving end of the resulting shockwave a few times but this was different. There was a blinding white light, heat crackling in the air, and her blood rushed to her head as wind whipped around them. She felt Killian pulling back in surprise and she buried her hands in his hair keeping their lips connected and deepening the kiss. As their passion built she forgot about everything around them and focused only on Killian, on her home.

Suddenly the log supporting them slipped away and they went sprawling on to cold, concrete. They broke apart, gasping for breath. Emma became aware of a street light flickering above them and concrete beneath them. She turned from Killian to take in their surroundings. They were back in Storybrooke, lying in front of Granny's Diner.

"Granny's To Go?" Killian asked with a smile.

"Boom!" Emma replied. Killian started to laugh, a low rumble from deep in his soul bubbling out in waves. Emma joined him, her high peels complimenting his baritone. She knew that she was home. She had finally found the place where she belonged.

And that is how Regina and Robin found them 3 minutes later. Dressed in their fairytale clothes, lying on the sidewalk, holding each other and laughing.

The End.

* * *

_**So did you laugh? Cry? Sigh? Squee (okay I am not even sure what that word means...but everyone seems to use it these days)? All of the above? Hope so! Let me know what struck you most because it is always hard to tell how your jokes or romantic scenes are received when you are just tapping it into your computer! Oh and did you catch the Wizard of Oz parallel? Blue Fairy=Glinda. **_

_**Again thanks for the follows and favorites. I am sure I will be writing more about these two during the hiatus and it is lovely to think that somebody will actually read it! =)**_

_** Now is it Sunday(or Monday for the non-North Americans) yet?**_


End file.
